BLOODY VALENTINE
by Moro-moro
Summary: I love you so much... so much. I would kill for you. ... I followed him home and killed him for you, my love. He made you suffer... he won't anymore. We can start over. In blood, on the wall was: I LOVE YOU MY VALENTINE. My Bloody Valentine songfic.


_**A/N: I couldn't resist. I know it's been done before, but... Ehhheeeh, it was too good to pass up. I wanted to write a horror story, and what better way to do it? Anyway, the song isn't mine, it's GC's, neither are the characters. (Can you guess who?) It's not too close to the song, just inspired by it. **_

* * *

BLOODY VALENTINE

I smile at his corpse, the knife grasped tightly in my gloved fingers. He needed to die; he was a bastard. He made my love suffer.

I pull the dead man's cell phone out of his breast pocket, and select my love's number: I text you.

"COME HOME, PLEASE."

That should work. I sit on the blood spattered sheets, grinning helplessly at the blood and gore I made. You can be happy with me now, my love.

He made you cry again. I couldn't help it. I had to do it. It was justified.

I followed him home, and snuck in through the window. He saw my knife. He knew. He begged me not to. I had to. I loved you so much.

I hear the door open. Oh, you're home so soon! I stand, dusting off my clothes, smearing the dead lover's blood against my clothes. I take no notice.

You walk into the room. "It's dark? Why—" A flash of lighting brightens the room just long enough for you to see the wonderful job I had done.

You, in horror, turn on the light.

I am reflected in your wide eyes. Your eyes fall to the mangled and desecrated corpse of his lover.

You scream. A lasting, chilling scream. You keep screaming; you can't stop.

I drop my knife and put a blood spattered glove over your mouth. If they hear you scream, love, they'll come and we can't live together.

You gag as his dead lover's blood fills his mouth.

I remove my hand, and you turn your head and throw up. I gently pat your back, and you turn hate-filled eyes towards me. Tears leak out and you grab me.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" You shriek.

I remove my disguise, grinning happily. You'll see who freed you from him, saved you from so much pain, and you'll fall madly in love with me. I know it

You stare, then shake your head, backing against the wall. "Wh-why?" you whimper.

I frowned. Can't you see? "Because I love you," I laugh. "I love you so much. I couldn't stand to see you suffer."

"But I don't love you! I loved him!"

"You do so love me!" I say, cupping his cheeks. His pale skin was smeared with his lover's blood, beautiful. He was beautiful.

I bring my lips against his in a bruising kiss, crushing his fragile mouth. His blood flows against my skin as I bite his lips. Oh, so beautiful. The red shining against his pale skin. His blood is so much more beautiful than his.

"I'll wash myself, and we can leave here. We can live happily together. Forever and ever," I purr to him

He nodded, paling even more. I smile, and go to the bathroom and wash myself off. I had even thought to bring more clothes.

I stride out of the bathroom, only to see you with your ear to the phone, frantically telling the police what happened.

I yank the phone away from him, and break it in two. "Why did you do that," I growl.

You cry and shake your head, cowering away from me. "I had to! I had to!" he shrieked. "You murdered him! I had to call!"

"I did nothing wrong!"

"You did, you did! You killed him!" he mumbled, hysterically crying, rocking back and forth. I scowl, then yank his hand down to my knife, smearing his hand over it. "No, you killed him," I seethe. "You just as good as anyway."

I leave through the window, to see police swarm up to the house through the rain.

I know it won't be long until you tell them. I rummage through my bookbag, and take out my backup knife and cut my palm. There is a part of the wall that is protected from the rain, and I smear on it:

I LOVE YOU, MY VALENTINE.

I stab myself in the heart and leave myself to die. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way.

* * *

I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you...

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

Singin'...

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight

He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you

_(Good Charlotte)  
_


End file.
